bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chitinkhuwa
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 11:53, November 15, 2009 Twice the power of average captain Hi, first up welcome to the Bleach wiki. We have strict criteria for what may be added to the articles, which can be read in the manual of style. Please ensure that you are familiar with it, as it will help all users greatly in making sure that their edits are of good quality and fit in with the style of the wiki. The "has twice the power of an average captain" thing can only be added if it is actually said in the story, which it is not (if you can prove me wrong and give a link to where it was said, then that is great, it will be allowed, but otherwise do not add it). Thanks for your time. --Yyp 10:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Do vastro lord have horns. When a saw hitsugaya's explanation about vastro lords i noticed that the remains of Ulquiorra's is hollow mask looked like that of hitugaya's descripton on vastro lords and his released form 1 and 2 both have horns most noticed is the fact that his second released looks more close to the descripton he may be the only espada who is vastro lord class but regarding ichigo's second hollow form that may have also been a lord. Image Violation Hello there Chitinkhuwa, my name is Minato. I am the Fukutaicho on the Policy and Standards Committee. I undid u'or last pic on Ichigo as it not only messed up Ichigo's page, but was a Violation of the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. Please familiarize uorself with this policy and if u have any question please ask me. Thank u. Minato 18:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Fan Art Please do not add fan-created art to the articles. You are welcome to put it on your user page, but there is no other place for it on this wiki. Please familiarize yourself with our official policies before continuing to post. This will help reduce the likelihood of any of your edits being reverted. Thank you for your co-operation. Yyp 18:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC)